A New Family Member
by Mawlsie
Summary: Tino and Berwald have been wanting one of their own...now the day has come. Will everything be magical like Tino dreamed when he was younger? Fluff, oneshot, SuFin included.


**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of its characters.**

**AU Oneshot, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Tino sat in the waiting room of the orphanage, wringing his hands impatiently and constantly looking over his own shoulder. Berwald noticed his jumpiness and placed a hand on his shoulder. "D'nt w'rry. 'Tll b' fine."<p>

Tino sighed and gave him a strained smile. "I hope so!"

Berwald sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "'T will. Ah pr'mise."

It had been a long and difficult journey for the two men. Tino had started expressing interest in having a child of their own, a dream of his ever since he had been younger. "Don't you think it'd be wonderful, having a little one around the house?" he had asked. Berwald had been skeptical at first but eventually gave in to his wife's desires-he thought it'd be good for the both of them. Of course they couldn't have one of their own, so they decided to adopt. Give a child a chance at a good life, a life with two parents...two male parents, but still.

But for the last two weeks or so, as they had prepared for their new family member, Tino had been sleepless almost every night, constant with worry. What if the child didn't like him? What if they didn't want two dads? What if they didn't understand? How could they explain when they saw there was no mother? Would they hate Tino? Berwald had felt his tossing and turning but didn't say anything. Tino needed to deal with this on his own.

The orphanage worker walked into the room for what seemed the twentieth time that morning, though this time there was something behind her back. Something she seemed to be dragging. Something with feet. "Come on, now," she said to the thing behind her. She then stopped and turned her attention to the two men and smiled. "He's right here, gentlemen. Though he's very shy."

She stepped aside to reveal a small boy, wearing a blue sailor's outfit complete with a hat. His blonde hair fell down in his eyes, hiding his large eyebrows. He was looking at his feet with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Tino blinked. He was a cute little guy.

The worker bent down beside them. "Peter, meet your new parents." At the mention of his name, the boy-Peter-looked up to stare at Tino and Berwald. It was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "But they'we both boys. Whewe's the mama?"

Tino internally facepalmed. He knew this was going to happen. Being gay was tough. Thankfully, Berwald came to the rescue, slinging an arm around him. "Th's is y'r mama." Tino gave him a bewildered look.

Peter blinked. "But he's not a girl."

"Who said mamas w're alw'ys girls?" Berwald replied, a rare small smile appearing on his face. Tino couldn't think straight. Mama? He hadn't been planning on that.

Peter giggled and walked up to Tino, poking his knee. "Hi Mama." He turned to Berwald. "Hi Papa. I'm Peter. I'm..." He looked at his hand, struggling for a minute, then held up three fingers. "I'm thwee. Nice ta meetcha!"

"Hello, Peter. I'm Tino...but I guess you can call me Mama!" Tino laughed. He was going to have to get used to the name. When Peter said it, though, it sounded so cute...he decided that he didn't mind, but he'd confront Berwald about it later.

"'M Papa. W' got a s'rprise f'r ya, Peter." Berwald picked up a woven basket he'd been hiding under his seat. A small yip came from underneath the blue blanket and a little puppy poked her head out.

Peter gasped. "A puppy!" He laughed and clapped his hands together. The little puppy noticed and jumped out of the basket and into Peter's arms. "Wha's her name?"

"We decided to let you name her. It can be anything you like." Tino smiled.

"Oooooooh!" Peter looked up to the ceiling. Tino guessed he was thinking. "Hanatamago!"

Tino and Berwald exchanged a look. The worker just laughed. "He always comes up with odd names like that."

"H'nat'mag'..." Berwald's accent butchered the puppy's new name.

Peter giggled. "You talk funny, Papa." He then sat Hanatamago down and crawled into Tino's lap. Tino smiled and hugged him, feeling his heart swell. Maybe being a dad-or was it a mom?-wouldn't be as scary as he thought. He shot Berwald a smile, who sent him one in return. This could work out.


End file.
